fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
When Magic clashes with Blades
A long time ago, when the city had not yet been depicted as an emerging residential area, this was probably a place used for something like lumber. The location that had been abandoned by developing trends, forgotten by slowly emerging flourishing streets, quietly stood in the heart of a small hilly area overgrown with lallang. Slowly passing through the back door and into empty ground, Venus listened to the surroundings. The surroundings were quiet; only birds chirped while the single male stood there in wait for his next target. Indeed—as if fate tried to reveal his guess true, in front of the silent abandoned building appeared a young figure wearing the name Kida Saskia. A man with such a majestic smile did not require worry of any kind. It was the sort of smile that only people who had overcome all difficulties they had encountered so far in life and remained steadfast in their beliefs could have. "Good evening my dear Kida, you found my invitation it seems." "It seemed more like a threat to nature." Kida said, the only reason she would have come if he had threatened to hurt the innocent life all around them. "What are you doing here, sending me an 'invitation'." Kida said to him, ready to deflect his attack at any moment. "I never said anything about hurting nature myself, remember?" While some could see it as a threat, he was too careful in his wordings when it came to invitations to place threats in them. Half truths on the other hand... The ones that had the proper wording to be seen as a threat, an invitation or as a wish for the exchange of information where the ones he favored in regards to things like this. Keeping on the look-out when her etherano changed even the slightest bit, Venus let one of his hands rest on his M950. "Then what do you want?" Her tone changed to that of a suspicious person, he seemed to be a rather mischievous person that she couldn't turn her back on. Her eyes then caught him lowering his hands to one of his weapons, and she tensed up a bit. Kida then looked around, wondering what his next move was before she looked back at him once more. "What are you planning to do then?" "I want to see if you are strong enough to pose a threat, or if you lack the potential to protect nature." Hearing the change in tone while seeing her tense up, Venus casually walked towards Kida while keeping his own body relaxed. "And for what i am planning to do?" His voice lowered to a whisper before continuing. "If you are not strong enough, then i'll just have to kill you i guess." Kida took a swift step back, and got into a position if she were to engage in martial arts. "You will do nothing of the sorts." What had she gotten herself into. Even if he attempted to kill her, she would have to respond with force, and even though she was really good at it, she didn't like it. "What do you think then that i want to do?" Looking at the ground a single step behind her for a moment, Venus used his left hand to draw the short semi-automatic gun from his holster while placing his right hand on the grip of pandora. Time to find out if she is indeed strong enough i guess Firing his M950 at Kida, Venus kept a close eye on her while readying himself to jump away. Category:Xz791 Category:Howl1234